Mecelle/RAPORT ADRESSÉ A S. A. LE GRAND-VIZIR
R A P P O R T thumb|350px|S.18: Dosya yüklendi. thumb|350px|S.17: Dosya yüklendi. thumb|350px|S.15: Dosya yüklendi. thumb|350px|S.16: Dosya yüklendi. thumb|350px|S.14: Dosya yüklendi. thumb|350px|S.13: Dosya yüklendi. thumb|350px|S.12: Dosya yüklendi. thumb|350px|S.11: Dosya yüklendi. : Dosya yüklendi. thumb|350px|S.10: Dosya yüklendi. thumb|350px|S.9: Dosya yüklendi. thumb|350px|S.8: Dosya yüklendi. thumb|350px|S.7: Dosya yüklendi. thumb|350px|S.6: Dosya yüklendi. thumb|350px|S.5: Dosya yüklendi. thumb|350px|S.4: Dosya yüklendi. thumb|350px|S.: Dosya yüklendi. thumb|350px|S.d: Dosya yüklendi. thumb|350px|S.: Dosya yüklendi. thumb|350px|S.d: Dosya yüklendi. -t11- ADRESSÉ A S. A. LE GRAND-VIZIR PAR la Commission de Rédaction du Code Civil. Ainsi qu'il est à la connaissance de Votre A tesse, la partie de la Science Sacrée qui a trait aux choses de ce monde, se divise en troi catégories • celle qui traite du mariage, celle qui règle les transac ions en général, enfn celle qui a pour objet les lois pénales La législation de toutes les nations civilisées se ramène aussi à cette division en trois parties, dont celle qui règle les transactions prend le nom de Code Civil. En outre, comme dans ce derniers temp les rela- tions commerciales ont pris une grande extension, il a fallu régler d'une facon exceptionnelle beaucoup de matières les concernant, telles que les faillites et les lettres de change, et on en a formé un code à part sous la dénomination de Code de Commerce. Mais lorsque, dans un litige commercial jugé par un Tribunal de Commerce, il surgit accessoirement - 4 - une question du domaine purement civil, comme loqsqu"l s'agit do gage, de cautionnement, de mandat etc., c'est dans le droit commun q l'on en cherche la solution ; il cn est de même, d'autre part, pour les questions civile urgies à l'occasion d'un délit. Actuellement, ce qui dans l'Empire Ottoman tient lieu de Code Ci 'il, c'est une érie de lois et règlements:promulgués à différentes époques. Mais ces dispositions législatives n'étant pas suffisan es pour embrasser toutes les matières civiles, c'est la partie du droit sacré qui concerne les transactions en général, amp ement suffisante pour répondre à tous les besoins, qui sert à les comp éler. Comme il est parfois difficile de distinguer la compétence des Tr'bunaux du Chéri (t) d'avec celle des Tribunaux chargé d'appliquer les nouvelles lois, on a remédié à cet inconven•enten placant les Tribunaux nouvellement institués sous la présidence des Juges ---- (*) Dans l'Empire Ottoman il y a deux catégories de Tribunaux : 10 ceux du Chéri ou Tribunaux religieux, composés seulement d'un Cadi tatuant conformément aux règles tirees de l'interprè ation du Koran, et 20 ceux du Nizamie ou Medja issi-temiz-i-houkouk, composés de plu— sieurs membres et jugeant d'après es lois et règlements promulgués par le Gouvernement. La compètence des Tribunaux du Chéri était autrefois générale; mais par la suite, elle a été succes ivement res— reinte par la promulgation des lois et règlements ayant pour objet des matières spéciales et dont l'apprcation a été confiée aux Tribunaux du Nizamié. - 5 - chargés d'interp éter la loi sacrée (Chéri) en orle que ceux-ci connaissent à la fo•s des questions ressortissant du Chéri et celles qui ressortissent des Tribunaux jugeant d'après les ois spéciales de l'Empire (Jlédjlissi temiz-i-houkouk). Mais comme toute la législation Ottomane s'inspire des préceptes du droit sacru el que, dans les procès civils, 11 faut recourir à ces préceptes pour résoudre une fouledeqt estions incidentes,comme d'out e part les membres des Tribunaux Temyi:, en dehors du président, ne possèdent pas la doctrine du droit sacré, il en résulte que le présidents sont expo. sés à toutes sortes de suppositions (et de propos malveillant , et même accusés de transgresser les lois et règlement' en •igneur en donnant aux affaires liligieuses la tou nure qu'il leur plait. Les Tribunaux de Comm Irce do l'Empire, statuant d'après e Code de Commerct* sont exposés à de grands embarras chaque fois que, dans un litige commercial il surgit des questions incidentes en dehors des matières réglées par notre Loi commerciale. En effet, si pour ré.*oudre ces questions ils ont recours aux lois européennes, celles-ci n'étant pas sanc tionnées par le Souverain, n'ont pas force et 'igueur dans l'Empire et ne, peuvent, par conséquent, servir de base ù un jugement S'ils renvoient ces questions devent les Tribunaux du Chéri, ces derniers, pour statuer sur une question incidente, sont obligés d'exam•ner le fond du litige, et comme la procédure suivie par les juges du Chére est toute différente de celle sui- - 6 - vie par les Tribunaux de Commerce, ce serait là une source de complications sans nombre qui rend aient cet expédient également impralicak le. Enfin si l'on prétenda•t que les juges commerciaux dussont, de ns ces cas- à, appliqt er eux-mêmes la jurisprudence sacrée, il y aurait à épondre que les memb es des Tribunaux de Commerce se trouvent dans la méme situation que les juges des Tri bunaux Temyis par rapport à leu s connaissances en matière de jurisprudence sacrée. Du reste, la jurisprudence sacrée ressemble à une mer irnmen e, au oud de laquelle il faut aller chercher, au prix des plus grands efforts, les perles qu'elle y recèle. ()n doit, en effet, posséder une grande expé à une vaste érudition. pour pouvoir puiser dans le Droit Sacré les solutions convenables à toutes les questions qui se présentent. Il en est urtout ainsi dans le rite ?élf.te (+) qui compte de nombreux commentateurs ayant des OPInions notablement divergentes entre elles, et dont les doctrines n'ont pas été fixées et préci 'ées comme celles (t) Ebou-Hanifé, célebre jurisconsulte Musulman, dont le véritable nom était Naaman, naquit en l'an 80 de l'Hé— gire (692 de l'cre chrétienne) e mourut en l'année 150, à Bagdad l'âge de 70 ans. Ses œuvres complètes se com— posent de 30 à 40 ouvrages. C'est le plus considérable des commentateurs du Koran, aussi l'a-t-on surnommé le Grand Irnam (Imam-Azam). Parmi ses disciples qui ont laissé des ouvrages s Ion sa doctrine, appulée doctrine de -t15- -s7 - . yok . . Ebou-Hanifé ou rite Hanéfite, on distingue surtout les• Imams Ebou— Youssouf, Mohammed et Züffer. Les Ottomans suivent le rite Hanefite et lorsqu'ils pprlent de droit sacré, ils entendent les ouvrages de jurisprudence compo sés à diffé entes époques selon la doct ine d'Ebou-Han Té. Il va sans dire que dans certaine questions, les opinions des disciples diffèrent de celles du maitre. En pareil cas, les déc•sions doctrinales (fetwas) s'appuient su l'opin•on la plus favorable aux intéré s ociaux. (Phot(adls et Vi hinos— trad. grecq. du liv. I du Med II i. p. 3 note.) (*) Il existe quatre l'I es différents du droit sacré qui prennent les noms de leurs fondateurs respectifs, Hané/, Chaféi, Maléki et Hambéli. Les ad eptes du premier rite sont les Ottomans en général, ceux du second sont la plus grande partie des Arabes d'Egypte, ceux du troisibme les habitants de l'Algérie, de la province de Tripoli de Barbarie et de la Tunisie ; le quatrième n'a que fort peu d'adep— tes éparpillés çà et là. S. M. le Sultan étant adepte du rite Hanéfite la jurisprudence Hanéfite est offciellemen en vigueur dans tous les Tribunaux de l'Empire. (Phot. et Vit . 1. c. p. 4 note.) -8- -plus récen s, l'acheteur doit les examiner toutes Or, il ne faudrait pas •oir en cela une divergence dans les principes, mais une simple modification provenant des changements que le temps et l'usage ont appor és dans la maniere de construire les maisons. En effet, tandis qu'autrefois toutes les pièces d'une maison étaient construites sur le même modèle, en sorte que quand on en voyait une c'était comme si on les voyait toutes, plus tard I usage s'est établi de construire -chaque chambre d'une façon différente et il devint nécessaire de les visiter toutes. En somme, I.e but principal de la loi étant que I acheteur prenne une connaissance suffisante de la chose achetée, la divergence qui existe entre es deux systèrnes dont il s'agit n'affecte nullement les principes juridiques. mais en concerne simplement l'application aux différents cas, suivant les modifications introduites par le temps. On voit par là qu'il faut line grande attention pour distinguer les divergences consistant seulement dans l'application des principes à différentes époques, de celles qui consistent dans les principes mêmes. Il est donc bien diflicile d'embrasser et d'approfondir toutes les questions du Droit Sacré. A une certail e époque, les savants jurisconsultes du siècle ont élé réunis dans le but de codifier toutes les solutions données aux différentes questions par la jurisprudence hanéfite. Mais quoique ces personnages aient composé des ouvrages tels que le Tatap-HŒnié et les Fétavai-l)jihanghirié, Ils n'ont cependant pas -9- réussi à fxer tous les détails de jurisprudence et tous les points controversés de IR doctrine. D'autre part, il est vrai qu'il exi te des recueils contenant les décisions ([etwas) rendues par application des règles du droit sacré aux cas particuliers ; mais il est peine nécessa•re d'expliquer combien il est difficile de réunir les innombrables [é was rendus depuis tant de siècles par les d'ver juriscon •ultes.hanéGtes. Et quoique Ibni Nudjéim ait ouvert la voie à un nouveau et excellent système consistant à r 'unir un grand nombre de regles et solutions générales sous lesquelles il résume É lusieurs détails de jurisprudence, les siècles qui l'ont suivi n'ont pas produit des sa- vants et des jur•sconsu les animés du môme èle. On s'en est donc tenu à son œuvre, sans suivre ni élargir la voie q l'il avait ouverte Quant à l'opoqtte actuelle, les hommes compétents el matière de droit acré deviennent de plus en plus rares, au point qu'il ést difficile de rouver, non seulement des membres des Tribunaux Nizamié en état de recourir, au besoin, aux traités de jurisprudence sacrée pour dissiper leurs doutes mais encore des Cadis en nombre suffisant pour tous es Tribunaux du Chéri de l'Empire. On ressentait donc depuis longtemps la nécessité d'un ouvrage traitant des tra 'Isactions en général sur la base du droit sacré, ne contenant que les opinions les moins contestées, les moins s Ijettes à controverse, et rédigé d'une manière suffisamment cla•re pour que chacun puisse facilement l'étudier et y conformer ses -10- actions.. Un ouvrage semblable est évidemment d'une utilité immense, non seu ement pour les Naibs (ë) mais encore po jr les membres des Tribunaux Nizamié et les fonctionnaires de l'administration qui pourraient en les consultant. se me tre au fait des principes du Chéri, et en faire, en toute circonstance, la règle de leur cot duite. Une parei le œuvre enfin, applicable, d'une part, dans Tribunaux du Chéri, dispenserait d'autre pa t. de la confection de nouvelles lois pour les affaires civiles traitée dans le Tribunaux Nizamié. On avait même in titué, il y a quelque temps, dans ce but, au sein du Conseil de Légis ation (Tanzimat Dairessi) une Commission compo ée d'ulémŒs, qui avait proparé une partie notable du travail mais ne put achever sa tâche. Conformément au d•cton « Chaque chosc Tient en son temps » il étai réser ré au règne de S. IL I. le Sultan, règne si fécond en. Œuvres remarquables, de voir celle-là aussi s'accomplir. Désirant donc ajouter cette œuvre à tou es celles qui ont vu le jour sous Son Egide Impéria e, notre Auguste Souverain a daigné ordonner la rédaction d'un Code, basé sur le droit sacré, approprié aux besoin % de l'époque actuelle et suffisant pou résotdrc les questions qui surgissent journellem mt dans les transactions. C'est en exécution de cette volonté Impériale que, nous é ant réunis au Conseil Suprême * [[Juges du Chéri]. -11- de Justice, nous avons consulté Ics cet vres les plus autorisées des jurisconsultes hanéfites. traitant de la partie du droit relative aux transactions ci 'Iles, nous en avons extrait les règlES concernant es transactions les plus usitées et les plus nécessaires à l'époque actuelle, et, sous la dénomination de Code Civil, nous les avon réunies en un recueil divisé en plusieurs livres. Ayant terminé le premier de ces liv es que nous avons fait précéde d'un chapitre, contenant une série des principes fondamentaux, nous l'avons soUrms à l'examen de S. A. le Chéikh-ul-lslam ct de quelques autres personnages renommés pour leurs connai sances juridiques, et, aprè l'avoir révisé sur les observations que ces personnages ont bien voulu nous communiquer, nous avons l'honnetp• de le soumettre aujourd'hui à Votre Altesse. En ce moment, la rédaction des autres livres se poursuit régulièrement, tandis q le d'autre part l'on s'occupe de traduire en langue Arabe ce premier livre En en p enant connaissance, 'Votre Altesse, voudra bien remarquer que la section II des dispositions préliminaires se compose de principes généraux de droit colligés par Ibni-Nudjéim et d'autres jurisconsultes de son école. Bien que ces principes, à eux seuls, ne pu•ssent suffire an juge, pour rendre ses déciseons tant qu'il n'est pas éclairé par des textes de loi plus explicites,ils sont néanmoins d'une grande utilité, pour l'étude et l'intelligence, du droit en permettant de saisir plus facilement la solution de chaque question -12- particulière. En eux, les fonctionnaires de l'Administration trouveront un guide sùr pour tous es cas qu se pré entent, et chacun pourra, en y ayant recours, conformer autant que possible ses actions aux préceptes du droit sacré. C'est pourquoi nous n'en avons pas formé un tt re ou un chapitre spécial mais nous en avons fait une introdt Clion générale. D'ordinaire, dans les traités de jurisprudence s, crée, les principes généraux se trouvent mêlés aux questions particulières. Dans le présent code nous avons, au contraire, préféré placcr au comme )cement de chaque livre une introduction contenant la définition de tous les termes juridiques relatifs aux matières qui y sont traitées, et nous avons en uite exposé, séparément et avec ordre, les différentes dispo itions de la loi Enfin, pour donner plus de cla té aux disposit•ons fondamentales, notr avons fait suivre chacune d'elles, d'exemples vari •s puisés dans les recu -ils de fetwas. De tous temps, les achats et ven es se concluent le plus fréquemment sous diverses conditions Mais dans le rite Hanéfite, les différentes clauses dont l'objet est d'établir, dans ces sortes de contra s, des conditions variées,rendent les contrats annulables. Aussi, le tl re traitant de la Vente Conditionnelle,le plus 'mportant du livre de la Vente, a-t-'l été,au sein de notre Commission, l'objet de longues discussions quo nous avons I honneur d'exposer succinctement ci-dessoùs : -13 - dictoires. Selon le rite Malékite, le vendeur peut stipuler en sa faveu une bondition,quant à la chose vendue, mais pour un terme très limité; tandis que, d'a près le rite Ilambalite, lu terme est Illimité. Cependant,il serait illogique d'accorder cette faculté au vendeur et de la refuser à l'acheteur. Ibni-Ebou-LéilŒ et Ibni-Ebou-Chébirmé,commentateurs contemporain s de' Ebou Ilani/é qui n'ont pas laissé de disciples, professent sur ce point des opinions diamétralement oppoSées. En effe , d après Ibni-Ebou-LéilŒ, toutes les fois qu'il ya vente conditionnelle, la ven e et a condition sont également annulables ; d'après Ibni-Chébirmé, au contraire, l'une et l'autre sont valables. L'opinion de Ibni-Ebou-LéilŒ parait contraire au précepte prophétique (hadiss). « Les Musu mans doivent étre fid'les à leurs engagements. » D'autre part, quoique l'opinion d'Ibni Chébirmé soit tout-ù-fait forme à ce principe, nénnmoilts, comme le vendeur et l'acheteur peuvent stipuler des conditions Illicites ou impossibles, les docteurs en science sacrée sont unanimes à reconnaitre qu'on ne doit respecter la condition convenue par les par ies, qu autant que cela est possi )le. Le respect dù à la condition convenue comporte donc des exceptions et des restrictions. En conséquence,dan le rite Hanéfite, on a adopté un système intermédiaire d'après lequel il y a rois espèces de ; celles qui sont valables, celles qui vicient le contrat, celles qui sont nulles. Ainsi, toute condition stipulée en faveur de l'une des parties seu& -t 22- -14 - lement et qui n'est pas de l'essence même du contrat ou qui ne sert pas à en assurer un des éléments fondamentaux, est vicieuse et rend la vente annu ab e; tand s que condition qui ne profite à aucune des parties est simplement réputée non-avenue sans aflecter en rien la validité du contrat. Car la vente est un contrat essentiellement commutatif, c'est-à-dire que son objet principal est de transférer, sans peine ni oba stacles, la propriété de la chose v ndue à l'acheteur et celle du prix au vendeur; or, lorsqu'il existe une condition favorable seulement à l'une des parties contractantes, d'un cô é celle-ci en demanderait l'exécution, tandis que de son còté 'autre s'y refuserait ; de là des contestations, et dans des circonstances semblab es on ne pourrait pas dire que la vente soit parfaite Toutefois, la vente sous une condition de cette nature est permise lor-qu'elle est consacrée par l'usage, parcequ 'alors la contestation serai elle-même réglée par l'usage. En ce qui concerne les transactions commerciales, elles sont régies par les dispositions exceptionnelles dont il a é é parle plus haut. En outre, la plupart des corporal'ons ont leurs Isages particuliers qui sont consacrés en vertu du principe : « l'usage a force de loi ». Nous n'avions donc à nous occuper qt e des conditions faites en dehors des usages par cel x qui se livrent à des genres d'opérations particuliers. Or, comme celles-ci ne sont pas d'une grande importance ct ne mé •iLent pas qu'on s'en occupe spécialement, -t23- -15- nous n'avons pas cru devoir dévier en leur faveur du rite Hanéfite et adopter le système de Ibni Chdbirmé. Nous nous sommes, par•conséquent, bornés à exposer, dans le chapitre IV du titre lier comme dans les autres chapitres, les cas où, d'après e r•te Hanéfite, la condition ne vicie pas la vente. En un mot, dans la rédaction du présent code, nous ne somme ' jamais sortis des limites du rite Hanéfite et les règ es que nous y avons inserées sont, pour la plupart, actuellement en vigueur au Fetwa-Ha Œé aussi oute discussion à ce sujet devient inutile. Touefois, parmi les opinions des jurisconsultes les plus autorisé du rite Hanéfite, quelques unes étant moins rigoureuses et plus appropriées aux exigences de l'époque, c'es celles-là que nous avons adoptées. Nous les exposons plus bas en indiquant les motifsqu• nous ont déterminés à le frire et les sources auxquelles nous es avons puisées. A'nsi, d'après les art. 197 et 205 du préseht Code, la vente d une chose qu• n'existe pas n'est pas vaIable. Cependant, lorsqu'il s'agit de certaines fleurs, comme les roses, de certains légumes, comme les artichauts, et de certains fruits, qui n'dpparai sent ( ) Fettoa-Hané, bureau spécial du Cheikh-ul-lslamat, composé de jurisconsultes Musu mans chargés de répondre, par des décisions doctrinales (Fettcas), tous ceux qui leur posent des questions do jurisprudence. Lesfetwas ont une grande analogie avec ce qu'on appelle en Droit Romain les Responsa Prudentium. (Note du Tr.) 20:58 -16 - que successivement dans chaque espèce, il e d'usage de vendre tou e la récolte en bloc, y compris la partie qui n'est pas encore apparente L'Imam Mehmed Ibm-Hassan Essetbani admet la validité de ces sortes de ventes ; en outre, les Imams Fa.zli, Chems.ul-Eymet-ul-Ilalevani et Ebou Bekir-ben-Fazil ont donné des fetwas conformes à cette opinion. Nous l'avons également adoptée et in érée dgns l'article 207 du pré ent Codp, pensant qu'il n'est pas possible de faire abandonner un usage établi, e qu•il vaut mieux faciliter les transactions humaines, dans la mesu e du possible, plutôt que de les entraver. Pour la vente en bloc, telle que celle d'un tag de blé à tant la mesure, Ebou-Hani/é décide que l', contrat n'est valable que pour une mesure seulement ; mais d'après les imams Ebou- Youssouf et Mohammed, le contrat est Pd faitemerit valable pour le tas entier et le prix en est dù suivant le nombre de mesures qui y sont contenus. Cette dernière opinio 1, partagée aussi par beaucoup de jurisconsultes parmi esque s l'auteur du Hidayé, est de nat 1re à faciliter les ransactions. En conséquence, nous l'avons également adopté dans l'art. 220 du présent Code. D'après Ebou-HŒniÏé, lorsque dans un contrat onstipule le droit d'option, le délai dans lequel ce droit peut être exercé ne peu dépasser trois jours, tandis que ses deux disciples Ebou-Youssouf et Jlohammed laissent aux parties toute l'attitude pour la fixation de ce terme. C'est celte opimon que nous avons préférée 17 dans l'art 300 comme étant pl conforme à la nature des choses, Une controverse semblable existe aussi relativement à 'exercice du droit de résolution pot r non paiement du prix. Quoique l'Imam Mohammed soit seul à exempter de toute limite de temps l'exercice de cé droit, c'est cette opil ion, plus conforme aux intérê s des contractants. que nous avons adoptée,et notre article 313 a été rédigé dans ce sens. Ebou-Hanifé décide que dans le con rat de Commande, celt i qui a fait a commande peut se dédire, mais Vlmam Ebou-Youssouf n'accorde pas cette faculté lorsque le travail exécuté est conforme ù la commande De nos jour , où l'industrie manufacturière a pris une si grande extension dans le monde où les conventions ayant pour objet la fourniture de canons, de fus•ls, de navires à vepeur, sont si fréquentes,.le contrat de commande est devenu un des plus importants ; or, ce serait assurément jeter le plus grand trouble dans une matière i considérable que d'accorder à celui qui donne la commando e droit de la révoquer à volonté. D'ailleurs, cette espèce de contrat, consacré par l'usage, a unc grande analogie avec la vente à terme (Selem), laquelle, quoique contraire à la tradition, a élé cependant admise comme basée sur l'usage. Il y avait donc lieu de préférer l'opinion d'Ebou-Youssouf comme plus conforme aux exigences du temps présent, et c'est ce que nous avons fait dans l'art. 392. -18- Dans les questions côntroversées on doit agir conformément à I' opinion consacrée par le Commandeur des 'Croyatits. En conséquence, si Votre' Altesse epprouve travail que nous Lut soumettons, nous La prions de vouloir bien faire les diligences nécessaires pour qu'il soit revêtu de la sanction Impériale. Le 18 Zilhidjé 1285 — 10 Mars 1285. Signé : *AHMED DJEVDET, Ministre de •la Justice, * SÉID-HALIL. *SÉIF-ED-DIN, Conseiller d'Etat, *SÉID-AHMED-K , Conseiller a Haute Cour de Justice. *SÉID-AIIMED-HILMI. *MEHMED-EMIN, Conseiller d'Eta . *IB.NI-ABEDIN-ZADÉ-ALA-ED-DIN, Membre de la Commission. Bu aşağı section II e kadar kısım sayfada atlamalar. Bul ve yerleştir. Les différen s commentateurs ont exprimé, à l'égard de la vente conditionnelle, des opin•ons co -t18- - - tenues dans es titres et les chapitres qui vont suivre, serviront de règles aux tribunaux. routefois, les docteurs en droit sacré ont rat aché ces dispositions à certains principes généraux, dont chacun renferme la solution d'un grand nombre de questions particulières et qui, dans les ivres de jurisprudence, servent de point d'appui pour élucider les cas spéciaux. L'étude préliminaire de ces principes fondamen aux contribue à faciliter la compréhension des questions spéciales et à les fxer dans I esprit. En conséquence, il a été réum 99 principes de cette naturi, qui forment la Section II de ce Titre prélimmaire. Quoique elques uns d'entre eux, pris Isolément, comportent certaines except•ons, comme d'autre part ils se corroborent et se complètent l'un l'autre, leur généralité n'est pas affectée orsqu'il sont pris dans leur ensemble. que de Justice, nous avons consulté Ics cet vres les plus autorisées des jurisconsultes hanéfites. traitant de la partie du droit relative aux transactions ci 'Iles, nous en avons extrait les règlES concernant es transactions les plus usitées et les plus nécessaires à l'époque actuelle, et, sous la dénomination de Code Civil, nous les avon réunies en un recueil divisé en plusieurs livres. Ayant terminé le premier de ces liv es que nous avons fait précéde d'un chapitre, contenant une série des principes fondamentaux, nous l'avons soUrms à l'examen de S. A. le Chéikh-ul-lslam ct de quelques autres personnages renommés pour leurs connai sances juridiques, et, aprè l'avoir révisé sur les observations que ces personnages ont bien voulu nous communiquer, nous avons l'honnetp• de le soumettre aujourd'hui à Votre Altesse. En ce moment, la rédaction des autres livres se poursuit régulièrement, tandis q le d'autre part l'on s'occupe de traduire en langue Arabe ce premier livre En en p enant connaissance, 'Votre Altesse, voudra bien remarquer que la section II des dispositions préliminaires se compose de principes généraux de droit colligés par Ibni-Nudjéim et d'autres jurisconsultes de son école. Bien que ces principes, à eux seuls, ne pu•ssent suffire an juge, pour rendre ses déciseons tant qu'il n'est pas éclairé par des textes de loi plus explicites,ils sont néanmoins d'une grande utilité, pour l'étude et l'intelligence, du droi0t en permettant de saisir plus facilement la solution de chaque question - - tenues dans es titres et les chapitres qui vont suivre, serviront de règles aux tribunaux. routefois, les docteurs en droit sacré ont rat aché ces dispositions à certains principes généraux, dont chacun renferme la solution d'un grand nombre de questions particulières et qui, dans les ivres de jurisprudence, servent de point d'appui pour élucider les cas spéciaux. L'étude préliminaire de ces principes fondamen aux contribue à faciliter la compréhension des questions spéciales et à les fxer dans I esprit. En conséquence, il a été réum 99 principes de cette naturi, qui forment la Section II de ce Titre prélimmaire. Quoique elques uns d'entre eux, pris Isolément, comportent certaines except•ons, comme d'autre part ils se corroborent et se complètent l'un l'autre, leur généralité n'est pas affectée orsqu'il sont pris dans leur ensemble. que de Justice, nous avons consulté Ics cet vres les plus autorisées des jurisconsultes hanéfites. traitant de la partie du droit relative aux transactions ci 'Iles, nous en avons extrait les règlES concernant es transactions les plus usitées et les plus nécessaires à l'époque actuelle, et, sous la dénomination de Code Civil, nous les avon réunies en un recueil divisé en plusieurs livres. Ayant terminé le premier de ces liv es que nous avons fait précéde d'un chapitre, contenant une série des principes fondamentaux, nous l'avons soUrms à l'examen de S. A. le Chéikh-ul-lslam ct de quelques autres personnages renommés pour leurs connai sances juridiques, et, aprè l'avoir révisé sur les observations que ces personnages ont bien voulu nous communiquer, nous avons l'honnetp• de le soumettre aujourd'hui à Votre Altesse. En ce moment, la rédaction des autres livres se poursuit régulièrement, tandis q le d'autre part l'on s'occupe de traduire en langue Arabe ce premier livre En en p enant connaissance, 'Votre Altesse, voudra bien remarquer que la section II des dispositions préliminaires se compose de principes généraux de droit colligés par Ibni-Nudjéim et d'autres jurisconsultes de son école. Bien que ces principes, à eux seuls, ne pu•ssent suffire an juge, pour rendre ses déciseons tant qu'il n'est pas éclairé par des textes de loi plus explicites,ils sont néanmoins d'une grande utilité, pour l'étude et l'intelligence, du droi0t en permettant de saisir plus facilement la solution de chaque question